tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian
Though we hail from the frozen halls of Halas, our hearts burn with a fire that cannot be extinguished. ''- Karg Icemore, Adventurer''Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen Hearty and strong, Barbarians never back away from a just conflict. Barbarians are loyal companions and unforgiving enemies. They are tall, powerful humanoids, often blessed with great muscle mass. Barbarians are known for wearing their emotions on their sleeves and have no problem with telling someone exactly what they think. They will gladly back up their boasts with a show of force.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races Attributes= All s start with the same attribute values and they are able to function well as any class. However, based on their starting attributes, Barbarians seem to be predisposed to a fighter or a scout adventure class. Strength 25 Agility 20 Stamina 25 Intelligence 12 Wisdom 18 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all s and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Tundra Endurance Living in the tundra of Everfrost for many generations has improved the barbarian's endurance. Their superior endurance allows them to run slightly faster than normal. Increases speed of caster by 5.0%. 2 hours Impenetrable Will The barbarian will become immune to stuns for a short duration. Makes caster immune to Stun effects. 10.0 seconds Sprint into Battle Reduces the initial power cost by 30%. Increases the base speed of sprint by 10. Passive Spell |-|Traditions= s can choose one racial tradition every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration Wisdom of the Ages Your devotion to the gods allows you to have increased wisdom. The amount of wisdom will increase as you gain levels. Increases WIS of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Hearty Constitution Your devotion to to physical endeavors has granted you additional stamina. This additional stamina increases as you level. Increases STA of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration Healing Touch Your study into the divine arts grants you additional skill with abilities requiring ministration. Increases Ministration of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Divine Casting Your pursuit of divine magic allows you to cast beneficial spells faster. Improves the casting speed of beneficial spells by 2%. Passive Spell Skilled Defender Your practice of combat gives you additional skill in defense, parry and deflection. Increases Defense, Parry and Deflection of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Blocking Expertise Not only are you skilled in attacking, you gain an additional chance to block with a shield or deflect an attack. Increases caster's chance to block by 2.0%. Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Frosted Ales Your divine skills allow you to purify drinks, allowing them to last longer than normal. Increases the duration of tradeskilled drinks by 10%. Passive Spell Nomadic Healing Allows you to recover power faster while out of combat. Increases Out-of-Combat Power Regeneration of caster by 6.0 Passive Spell Soft Landings Your increased stamina allows you to absorb damage from falling more readily. Decreases falling damage taken by caster by 15.0%. Passive Spell Bind Wound Binds your wounds by healing you for 2% of your total health while out of combat. Heals caster for 2.0% of max health. Instant Pools Name Description Effect Duration Collective Thoughts Your devotion to the study of the divine arts increases your power pool slightly. Increases Max Power of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Tribal Strength Your extra stamina allows you to gain additional hitpoints. Increases Max Health of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Devout Barrier Divine runes protect you and allow you to resist arcane attacks better. Increases Mitigation of caster vs arcane damage by 3. Passive Spell Tundra Ruggedness Your skills in fighting have increased your ability to absorb physical blows. Increases Mitigation of caster vs physical damage by 3. Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration Successful Creations You gain a slight improvement to your chance to succeed and gain additional durability while tradeskilling. Increases the amount of durability gained by 1.0 Increases success chance by 1.0%. Passive Spell Durable Goods Your wisdom allows you to increase the durability of items while tradeskilling. Increases the durability gain by 2 every round. Passive Spell Brewmaster Grants the Barbarian additional skill in Artistry. Increases Artistry of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Herbology Grants the barbarian additional skill in Alchemy. Increases Chemistry of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Halasian Artistry Reduces the power cost of the barbarian's carpentry reaction events. Reduces the power cost of carpentry skills by 9.5%. Passive Spell Category:Character Race